


SEREIN;

by selenxphilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenxphilia/pseuds/selenxphilia
Summary: draco malfoy shows up on harry potter's doorstep in the middle of the night and a month later harry smells malfoy and fresh rain in his amortentia during the eighth year potions class.top!harry bottom!draco





	SEREIN;

serein (n.)

se· rein | \ səˈraⁿ, -ran\

 

the fine, light rain that falls from a clear sky at sunset or in the early hours of the night; evening serendipity


End file.
